Eye Candy
by BeautyFlames
Summary: She would do anything to survive...even if that meant to become his. LizardXOC rated M for a reason, people!
1. Denial

"Don't you just love nights like this?" The young man asked, inching closer to his girlfriend.

The young woman eyed him seductively, oblivious to his attempts at an "innocent romantic moment". He had one thing on his mind, and she had something completely different. As she gazed at him in fascination, the man was gazing up at the starry sky, although without the M-rated thoughts his lover had in mind.

"Sure," She said in a low purr, her hands wrapping around his arm as she leaned closer.

"There's the big dipper." He observed aloud, his eyebrows quirking as he smiled in delight. "Do you see it? Look—it's somewhere near the little dipper. I've never been able to actually find the little dipper, so we'll see if I can find it this time."

The woman rolled her eyes, bored with whatever he was saying. While he was studying the sky, her hand slipped under his shirt as she prepared to climb into his lap.

"Stop Claire," He suddenly said. "I know what you're trying to do. Why don't we just enjoy the night this time?"

Claire's frail shoulders slumped. And she made sure she wasn't wearing underwear, yet he didn't want to do anything but look at _stars_. To say she was disgusted was an understatement—she was seriously getting annoyed of him. Sure he was skilled when it came to "making love"—what he preferred calling it—but he was always trying to change her direction. He loved her, and in the only way that it disgusted her. From what all her friends told her, he talked about her 24/7, about how he was nervous to propose to her. But the unfortunate thing was that she would reject his proposal. Why spend money just to show that special person that you care about them when you could just go out to eat? Claire was always a private woman, and she definitely wouldn't like kissing him in front of his entire family, who she barely even knew.

She didn't want to get _that_ close. She swore to herself that she would never fully give her heart out to any man; no matter how much he promised her he'd cater her ever wish.

Love was a lie. It was _bullshit_.

"Baby," She cooed, "you feel so _cold_."

"Claire," He said through gritted teeth. She could feel him tensing up as her fingers drew to his lower waist. "Stop this."

"Why?" She stopped, just because she didn't want to ruin his good mood.

"I want this to be a special night." He told her, lacing his fingers together with hers as he drew her hand out from his clothing. He held her hand tenderly as he lightly kissed her knuckle, as if she was the most precious thing he had ever touched. "Between us."

Claire had to hold back a gag of revulsion. To her, this all seemed part of a movie. An inner voice said to her, _John's getting lovey-dovey again!_ God how she hated it when he got like this. It bugged the hell out of her. She held back a sigh of frustration and squeezed his hand, putting on a fake smile.

"How sweet." She tried to hide her boredom, and succeeded when she saw him smile down at her.

"I love you." He suddenly confessed, something he did mostly every night. Claire felt an unusual twinge in her chest, but held it back as she almost dropped her smile.

_What the hell do I say?_ She thought in annoyance. _I certainly don't love him, so…should I just say thank you? Kiss him? _

John stiffened as the woman threw herself at him, her lips crushed into his. He could taste a hint of strawberry lip gloss on her lips, and he couldn't help but lick at it, loving how it tasted. _Tastes just like her_, he thought lovingly. _Sweet and beautiful._

She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, pulling him closer, running her hands through his hair. Shockingly, she pulled away just as John did, the movement looking almost instantaneous.

"Marry me," He whispered, grabbing her hands again. John thought this was the most romantic time he's ever spent with Claire, with the stars shining vividly above the person he loved most—his baby, his angel, his girl, his woman, his—

-soon to be bride. Well, he hoped.

Claire's smile was swiped from her face, and John took notice. _Shit_, she thought bitterly. _Fuck, I knew this was going to happen. _

"John," She said softly, reluctance apparent in her voice.

She watched passively as he suddenly looked heartbroken. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not the marrying type." She grumbled, drawing back as she nervously intertwined her fingers. "You know that."

"You are," He probed, "you just don't know it."

The woman, suddenly anxious, ran her hand through her long, blonde hair. John knew that was a bad sign—she only did that when she was thinking how to turn someone down. Deep within his stomach, something turned upside down. _No_, he thought sadly. _Don't do this, Claire. Please. _

"Don't you love me?" He demanded. "At all? After all we've been through? After all the money I've given you? Hell, I even let you stay in my place! Yet here you are, turning me down like I'm nothing!"

Claire chose to stay silent, avoiding his eyes.

"I'd do anything for you." John muttered. "I'd step in front of a bullet for you. I'd even eat rotten ham—which I hate—for _you_! What would you do for me, hm? Give me a blowjob?"

"J-John." Claire stuttered. "Don't make it end like this."

"What!" John was now standing up, off from the bench they were just sitting at. "You're breaking up with me?"

She didn't know what to say. "I, uh….."

"You know what? Now I know that when people say you can't change people, they're right. You can't. I really believed I could change you, Claire. But I can't. Because you were probably born a _slut_, and you'll always be a fucking _slut_." John hissed, his face red from fury.

Claire instinctively shrank back. She's never seen him _this_ mad before. "Calm down!"

The night, suddenly, wasn't peaceful anymore.

"I can't believe you," His hands were trembling. To Claire's horror, she saw tears striking his eyes. "I-I cared about you so much…."

"Look," Claire said quietly, "why don't we just be….friends?"

"Friends?" He repeated the word in hatred. "Screw that. I can find someone much better, someone that loves me for _me_, not how big my dick is."

"Will you please stop and _listen_ to yourself?" Claire chastised quietly, glancing around.

"There's nobody even out here! We're in the middle of _nowhere_—in New Mexico. And the reason why I was taking you to my aunt's house in Arizona," He lowered his voice, which was very shaky; on the verge of tears, "was because I was going to tell everyone we w-were going to get married."

Clair, without thinking, reached out to grasp his arm. Snarling, John shoved her hand away as if she was on fire, tearing back at his car, which was parked off the road.

"John?" Claire called out, panicking as she saw him climb into the driver's seat. She forgot the bench they set up, which was more of a chair, and hurried towards the car. "John!"

"There's a gas station down the road," He told her coldly, igniting the engine. Claire moved her legs faster, and let out a frightened gasp when he began backing up. "Go there for help."

"Don't do this!" She cried hysterically. "D-Don't leave me here!"

"We're over." Was all he said before peeling out, racing at a high speed down the road, leaving Claire's lone figure standing in the middle of the aged road.

The desert certainly was getting colder at night.

The woman shivered, rubbing her cold arms as she felt goose bumps meet her. Her eyes stayed on the vehicle that was slowly getting smaller and smaller, until it vanished over the sinister horizon.

"Jerk," She whispered, unable to fully comprehend that the man, who swore he loved her, left her stranding in the middle of the desert, with no _food_, ten bucks in her pocket, and no sign of transportation. It wasn't like she could magically grow wings and fly away, that was obviously out of the question.

She stood there, completely immobilized, going over the scene that just took place. She's always imagined what their break-up would be like, but never did she even think it could end like _this_.

_I could die_, she realized in terror. _I could somehow step on a fatal bug or whatever, and get bitten. And then, die painfully with a bite that poisons me. Or worse, keep walking and starve to death or rot in the sun. _

She eventually turned to look down the road. Squinting her eyes, she remembered that John told her there was a gas station.

_Who would have a gas station out here? I doubt anyone even comes out here_, she thought bitterly, rubbing her arms again. _Oh well. I won't complain, seeing I have nowhere else to go. _

Strangely, as Claire began her trek to the hopefully close gas station, she felt no remorse, no guilt after breaking up with John.

_He was, after all_, she thought angrily, _just a pain in my side. _

* * *

Claire had hoped that the more she walked, the warmer her body temperature would get.

Surely she couldn't _die_ from being a little cold, but it made her unfocused, her mind centered on warming herself up. It grew harder to walk on wobbly legs, and she knew she wasn't in tip-top shape like this. Her teeth were chattering, and she never stopped moving, afraid a wild animal would emerge from the darkness swarming around her and end her life.

"I hope I never see him again," She whispered to herself, hating the silence echoing around her. A few bugs called in the distance, but she didn't even want to know what _kind_ they were.

She hated bugs. Period.

"You'd think a desert was hot." She continued talking to herself. "But it's not, well, during the night. It's freaking hot during the day, but….."

She glanced down at the tank top she was wearing, showing off her fake tan that she got from a tanning salon before coming out here with John. It showed off her well-developed chest nicely, and adding tight, denim shorts to the mix only flared her appearance. Claire didn't mind, at all, showing off herself. Sure she wasn't considered gorgeous, since everyone had their flaws, but she almost always succeeded in getting guys' attention. She let her blonde hair fall over her shoulders, now getting a little wavy since it wouldn't stay straight by flat-ironing it, but she could care less. For once in her young life, Claire didn't care how she looked—she only wanted to see the lights of the gas station.

"I should've worn jeans," She complained. "Or a fucking sweater. Hell, I don't even think I brought a sweater, it's so hot out here during the day."

She continued walking, her thoughts wandering to various conversations as she walked. She went to her mother, who was back in Texas, probably on the couch, watching a movie with Claire's little sister, Eve. They were probably having a good time, eating popcorn or having intense conversations. She felt a twinge of envy, wishing she was there instead of out _here_.

At one point, she remembered her cell phone was in her pocket. But as she flipped it open, immediately seeing a picture of John shirtless as her home screen and cringing in disgust, Claire confirmed that she had no signal. She held back cussing at the innocent piece of technology, and stuck it back in, hurrying a bit towards where the gas station was supposedly at.

The flip-flops she was wearing, dark body with glossy, jewled decorations strewn on it, didn't help either. She managed to actually trip over rocks that crunched underneath her sandal's weight. Her feet were also starting to feel cold from the lack of socks or warmth down there. In fact, Claire offhandedly considered stopping to rub her feet, but knew that would be extremely foolish.

_Just keep walking_, she told herself stubbornly. _And don't…look back. _

After an eternity—in Claire's opinion—her brown eyes caught the heavenly sight of lights off in the distance. Hope swelled within her, relief returning to her mood as a delighted smile warmed her face.

"Finally," She said softly, the smile widening as she kept her eyes on the lights. She wasn't far from it, only a mile or two to go. With the new hope, Claire began running towards the lights, her hair flowing behind her like a blonde flag.

She never grew tired of running. In the darkness, everything seemed to calming now that she knew she was only a few feet from humans. She almost tripped again over the flip-flops, how they flopped when she took a step, but she ignored it and almost kicked them off, but remembered the jagged rocks on the road and kept them on.

Minutes of jogging, a panting Claire finally slowed to a walking gate as she walked into the gas station. It was very old looking, and almost looked rundown. The hope jerked inside of her, and for a moment, Claire actually thought it was no longer in service.

That is, until she saw a light through the window.

Without a polite knock, Claire tore through the door, coming face to face with an old man who reeked of beer and stuff she didn't want to know.

"Oh finally," Claire panted in exhaustion, giving the man a relieved smile. "You don't know, uh, how far I've just…walked."

"Where's your car?" He asked. Claire noted he had a western, almost hillbilly voice. The kinds you only saw in dumpy gas stations.

"I don't have one. My ex dumped me on the side of the road, and I walked here." Claire brushed back her hair, fixing her appearance for a moment. "Do you have a phone here?"

"It has no signal."

"Damn." She glanced around. "Then, can you possibly take me somewhere? Maybe a nearby town?"

She watched as the man's eyes shifted away from hers. "I don't have much gas, so I don't use my truck much."

"So, basically, you're telling me you won't help me out?" Claire snapped. _Ugh. Just my luck, I'm with an old man that refuses to help me! _

"You don't wanna go travelin' at night, missy." He informed her matter-of-factly. "Tomorrow would be the best time to go. I know of a short cut through the mountains, though."

Claire jumped at the idea. "A short cut! Where?"

"I'll show ya tomorrow. Ya'd best get some rest now, ya hear?"

The woman hesitated, wondering if she should trust this old man. _Oh well, I might as well, seeing that I have nowhere else to go. _"Okay."

"I have a bedroom in the back," He told her. "I'll just sleep out here on the chair, which I usually do. If ya don't trust me," He chuckled, "then lock the door. I don't give a damn."

"Alright." Claire made her way through the terribly kept gas station, seeing the bedroom the man was talking about in the back. A small bed was in the corner, so small that her legs would probably dangle on the edge when she laid down. A desk was next to it, and papers loitered the floor like bugs.

She felt better in the building's warmth, even though she felt uncomfortable here. As her mind flashed back to John, tears flooded her eyes. Her hands locked the door as she closed it behind her, immediately plopping down on the bed, closing her eyes.

For the first time after a break-up, Claire cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight woke Claire up the next morning.

She let out a tired yet refreshed yawn, stretching in a feline way as she grew used to waking up. Her hair brushed against her arms, and in a lazy manner, she ran her hands through her hair, brushing it with her own hand as a comb.

The horrible night came back to her, and Claire felt just how damp the pillow, which she slept on, was. She grimaced. _Wow. I must've been either really pissed off at John, or the thought of walking through a desert in the middle of the night was really terrifying. _

She kicked away the old blankets, standing up to stretch one more time. She felt so much better than she had last night. She was able to think clearly, instead of making rash decisions that she might, not likely, later regret.

Claire exited the room, seeing that the door was still locked, and easily unlocked it, entering the gas station. It was air conditioned, but she knew outside it was only hotter and hotter.

The man was on his chair, reading a newspaper. For a moment, Claire studied it. _That newspaper's five years old. What the hell? _

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," Claire told him with gratitude. "Can you show me the short cut now? I'd really like to get home."

He grunted, tossing the newspaper on the floor as he trudged to the window. "Listen up, it ain't hard to find. See those two mountains?" Claire nodded. "All ya gotta do is go between them and keep goin. You'll see a town down there, and it's much better than goin all the way 'round the mountains."

"You're right." Claire grinned. "Thank you, again. Goodbye." She walked out of the gas station, the sun immediately beating down on her uncovered shoulders and other skin. She instantly began making her way between the two mountains, squinting her eyes to see through the intense lighting.

"I hope this works," She told herself as she glanced over her shoulder to see the gas station getting smaller. The certain sight would've terrified her last night, but now, she didn't know what to think.

_Once I get out of here,_ she thought, _I'm never coming back. That's for sure. Yeah I know a lot of hillbilly's and stuff, but these just creep me out_. She thought back to the man at the gas station and shuddered. Something about him just didn't seem right….

She had to step occasionally over a few cactuses, or move around some big boulders. Sweat was now layering her skin, the hotness more like a sauna or tanning bed than anything else. She regretted getting her fake tan, knowing she was only going to get even tanner by traveling in this sun.

She stopped when rocks fell by her feet from the mountain on her left. She looked up to see more coming, and without thinking, began running away as more rocks came. Her heart began beating faster as she searched for an animal—anything—that caused the tiny rockslide.

Nothing.

_That's not weird at all,_ she thought to herself, hesitating to continue on her journey.

After awhile, she grew used to the sounds of the desert around her, and Claire felt at more ease. It wasn't like anyone was even out here, so why should she even worry?

Just as she passed by another wall of rocks, Claire cried out when two hands grabbed her from behind.

"Argh!" She made an odd sound, being pressed against something as the arms trapped her. Reacting on instinct, Claire jammed her elbow into the thing's gut, and was satisfied when the thing let her go.

She dove forward, away from the thing, and turned around, only to let out a horrified scream.

A mutated man glared back at her. He was wearing an odd hat with a vest, and very bad sun burns lined across his arms. Claire's eyes trailed from him to his face, seeing that his lip was messed up. She didn't know what to call it, but it looked so terrible that it had to be painful—if not sore. And to add to her newly found terror, Claire trailed her eyes down to his hand, to see a pistol pointed at the ground as he recovered from her sudden, blind attack.

"W-what'd I do?" She asked frightfully, taking a few steps back as she eyed him in terror. He finally picked up the gun, pointing it over at her head while he advanced on her. His cold, heartless blue eyes saw deeply into her soul, rendering her senseless as she stared back equally.

Eventually, he was towering over her; Claire was trembling in pure horror, her eyes gazing widely at the barrel of the gun. The man was gazing down at her, and his face was so deformed that she couldn't tell his expression.

"Please," She whispered, quivering as she hoped he wouldn't kill her. _Not like this_…

With one last desperate attempt at living, Claire stuck her hand, where his member should be in the pants, and found the lump. She desperately began rubbing him, feeling for her life.

"I-I'll do anything…."

* * *

**A/N: How do you all like it so far? Please let me know, because reviews do encourage me! Also, this is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me :3 **


	2. Mine

_"I-I'll do anything…" _

Claire knew, the very moment the dreaded words left her lips, that she said something that she would soon lament. Her eyes widened for a moment, seeing the guy stiffen as he seemed to actually consider her words.

_I'm an idiot,_ she cursed herself. _Would I seriously do anything to live? Would I? _

Only she knew the answer to that.

Blowing off her better judgment, her hand continued to rub onto the man's covered member. She held back a shiver as she caught him eyeing her, his icy blue eyes slowly traveling lower, where her cleavage was poking from her mid top.

_Fucking pervert_, she thought in shame. The helpless girl denied the temptation of covering herself up, instead, pressing herself against the deformed man, peering up at him suggestively. Instead of doing what her mind desperately told her to do—which was to run as far as she could—Claire ran her fingers lightly down his rough skinned arms.

_Does he even talk? _Her mind wouldn't quit bothering her, thankfully, she was well used to that and ignored her inner thoughts.

"I'll do anything you tell me to do," She whispered to him, pushing his vest apart to run her hands along his skin. Her soft hands met rough and tattered skin, vile rose in her throat but knowing this was a life-threatening situation helped convince herself hold it down with a deep gulp.

He didn't even look like he was listening to her. To Claire's further disgust, she saw him ogling her chest. Without even a word, commence, or any sign of communication, the guy had her back against a nearby rock wall, his hands sliding inside her tank top.

The urge to hit the man, or even _spit _on him was completely overwhelming, but the sight of the gun, which was now lodged in his belt pocket, reminded her of what was at stake. Even if she managed to knock him down, all he'd have to do was reach in there and _aim_. And then that would be it—the end for Claire Carter.

It felt so odd for Claire, his hands reminding her of sand paper sliding against her soft skin. She closed her eyes tightly, allowing the man to roam his hands wherever he pleased, which were currently ascending. She didn't dare open her eyes, because she knew the revolting sight of his messed up lips, or horrid yellow, inhumane teeth would certainly make her feel sick to the stomach.

She felt his fingers slide down her tank top's strap, and Claire froze as she felt the hidden skin of her torso feel the sun's merciless rays of light. A pair of eyes, other than her own, was now staring at a part of her that she seldom let any other man do. Yet here she was, letting a complete and utter stranger, touch her in such despicable ways, without even a sound of protest from her.

_It's so crazy,_ she thought to herself, _what some people would do to survive. _

Her bright blue bra met his deprived eyes, and in what seemed like a flash, the piece of undergarment was lifted, Claire's breasts bursting free, much to the guy's delight. She swore she heard him inhale deeply, and her hands grabbed a hold of some brush behind her, holding onto it tightly. Careful not to open her eyes, Claire felt him cup her left breast, squeezing it as it to see if it was truly _real_.

_Just get it over with_, Claire urged silently.

In a few seconds of fondling her left breast, both of his hands were now preoccupied with her "treasures". Claire gritted her teeth as he even had enough nerve to press himself fully against her, lowering his head to nip at her nipple. She flinched, shocked at his bold move, her eyes flashing open just in time to watch him envelop her nipples in his mouth fully.

_Holy cow, _she thought, watching him suck her like a newborn baby. _Please don't bite me…please— _

Claire let out a startled yelp when she felt his teeth brush against her tender nipple, and his arctic blue eyes were instantly gazing up at her, some of his gray hair falling into his eyes from the angle he was positioned. He paused for a moment, his lips stilling over her breast, before returning to his menstruations, his attention turned back to her chest. Claire tightly shut her eyes, desperately wishing this wasn't happening.

The desert terrain seemed to vanish from her vision. The only thing apparent in her mind was the guy sucking on her nipples.

Her body seemed to freeze under the man's control, willing to submit to _anything_ he commanded.

_I am so fucked up_, Claire reminded herself, feeling like trash itself as the man devoured her greedily.

"Juicy," Claire heard him say, and she darted her eyes down at him, watching as his tongue swiped from his teeth to run over her breast. Her face paled at the dragon-reptile like sight, her mouth drying instantly.

_He's a monster,_ she confirmed, _a dragon…reptile-like guy. Especially with those **eyes**_.

Suddenly, Claire felt something tear her right hand from the brush. She soon realized it was the guy's hand, who was guiding her own inside his pants.

_Here it comes, _Claire fretted, her eyes widening as her hand entered the place she mostly dreaded.

Throwing back her left hand, Claire landed a, shockingly, powerful punch right at the guy's messed up side of his lip. Stunned from the sudden blow, the man seemed to fly back, landing heavily on his back as Claire immediately began sprinting back towards the gas station.

_Bad mistake,_ her mind warned. _Very, very bad mistake. _

She knew her breasts were open for all to see, her bra pushed upwards and her tank top pooling at her waist. While she ran for her life, Claire managed to push her bra back down over her reddened breasts, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She heard the man yelling behind her, and footsteps racing after her. Paling from the terrible, frightening noise, Claire let out a cry of sweet relief when the station came into her vision.

She was so focused on the station, which seemed to get closer and closer, that she didn't know just how close the man was behind her.

That is, until she felt someone grab her hair and jerk her back.

A burning sensation rippled in her scalp, and Claire unsheathed an agonizing shriek, her hands instantly reaching behind her to relieve the pain. She flew back into the man once more, his hands tangled in her hair as she felt the gun press against her temple.

"No!" She cried out helplessly, feeling his hands travel across her chest once more. She felt his fingers dance along her hips, lowering to travel in-between her thighs.

"Stop!" The guy snarled into her ear, the terrifying sound reminding Claire of thunder itself. She stilled instantly, feeling the gun press even more into her temple.

She was trembling in his arms, biting her lower lip in a nervous-like manner. _This is the end…_

Just as she came up with the dreadful thought, darkness overtook her body, and the woman went limp in the guy's arms.

* * *

When Claire awoke, unknown to how much time passed, she found herself laying on a bed. She hesitantly sat up, noticing her tank top was rightfully covering her "goods" once more. Somewhat relieved, the blonde girl surveyed her surroundings. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. A relatively sized bedroom, with a medium sized bed, and no decorations to add creativity to the room.

Just as her brown eyes turned to her left, Claire gasped when she was staring right into a younger girl, probably around 12 or 13 years-old. She eyed her in silent shock, noting that the girl was deformed as well.

_Shit,_ she inwardly panicked. _Is she going kill me? _

The girl mirrored Claire's expression, stumbling back as if afraid of the other woman. Claire quirked her eyebrows, watching the mutated girl scramble to her feet awkwardly, her young eyes wide in surprise.

"She awake!" She shouted, running from the room, flailing her arms around frantically. The door slowly closed as the girl's voice carried back to Claire, who tensed up, listening deeply to the actions down the stairs.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Claire heard the distant sound of voices, floating through the floorboards to where she sat on the bed. Her mind reminded her of the guy, with the messed up lip, that nearly killed her…

Just as she was about to stand up, the door opened violently, the guy standing in the doorway. Their eyes met equally, one pair showing fear, the other showing something the other has never seen, thus not knowing what they were thinking.

"Get up," He ordered, and Claire was quick to obey, throwing the covers from her body. His voice was rough, and hard to understand. (AN: yes I know they talk weirdly, but I doubt I can write people talking like that. You all know how they talk, right? Just imagine that, but I'll try my best to express their dialogue correctly)

Claire looked up at him in great confusion and dread, seeing his eyes glance downward again. The memory of early struck in her mind, and before she knew it, Claire dove underneath the covers, crawling into the fetal position.

She felt paralyzed, unable to think properly. Her mind was in a frenzied hurricane—thoughts jumbling together into disarray.

"No!" She squealed as the guy tore the covers away from her, his body on top of hers as he straddled her hips. She begged with her eyes, begging for any kind of mercy.

"Juicy," was all he said, his hands running all over her body. Claire struggled a bit, kicking her legs helplessly, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Please, _she thought, _don't let it end like this…_

Claire jerked her head back when she felt the guy's tongue run across her cheek, his face so entirely close to hers that she could smell the scent of dirt—from the desert—invade her nostrils. His hands were on her hips, squeezing a bit as he ran his tongue all over her face, reminding her momentarily of a dog.

_You fucking pig,_ Claire cussed silently. _Disgusting, horrible man! _

Tears began running down her face, lacking her consent, and the man eagerly licked them away, cackling right in her face. She noted that he enjoyed seeing her fright, liked seeing her squirm underneath him. Enjoyed having her under _his_ control.

_He's a sadist,_ she realized in horror.

"Turn," Claire felt the man still above her, his tongue darting back inside of his lips much like a lizard would. She swerved her eyes to the left, where another deformed guy was watching them. He was bald, but Claire could hardly even see him since the guy above her moved down closer to her, their torsos pressing flush together. "I have turn?"

To Claire's dismay, the man was asking the guy above her for permission to "have a turn" with her. She widened her eyes, hoping deeply that the guy above her wouldn't allow it. Sure she was disgusted by the mere sight of the man, but the thought of having someone _else_ to add was…horrendous.

"Fuckin' get outta here!" The guy above her snarled angrily, grabbing a pillow to throw it at the other man. Claire jumped a bit as the other man hurried from the room, closing the door quietly behind his way out.

Suddenly aggressive, the guy was literally ripping through her clothing, tearing it apart like he had vicious claws instead of regular nails. She held back a scream as his face went in-between her breasts once more, stingily sucking as if he was in dire need of eating them.

Saliva was now layering her torso, the man's mouth traveling wherever it could find, and his hands were riding lower, down to where Claire's most private part was located.

_You can have my breasts,_ Claire thought, _but when you go down south, that's treacherous ground, buddy. _

However, even she knew who was in control. And that was the man above her, the man who was now inside her shorts, fondling her mound of flesh tightly, just as he nipped sadistically at her nipple. Claire cried out from the striking pain, feeling so overwhelmed with the man's menstruations.

Her vision was blurring, the salty tears burning down her cheeks as she desperately wished she was anywhere but _here_.

"Juicy," He sneered again, and Claire could picture a reptile-like tongue darting from his mouth, slithering like a snake. She gagged, literally, when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Just as he was exploring her mouth from the inside, his finger shoved into her feminine lips, earning a gasp from her, resulting in more access for his tongue.

_Is this worth it? Going through all this, just to **survive**? _

She couldn't breathe with his tongue lodged down her throat. She desperately gasped for air, throwing her arms around hysterically, but the man only licked around in her mouth, pumping his hand into her repetitively.

She began struggling like she's never done before. She flailed, even flopped like a fish, desperately seeking freedom from the man that was practically declawing her mouth. The tears stopping streaming down her cheeks, and the only sight that greeted her exhausted, terrified eyes was the man above her, his cold eyes gazing into hers, searching for the fear lurking beneath.

Just as she finally went limp, switching to her submissive mode, the man's tongue retreated. Claire took a deep intake of air, oxygen entering her body once more like sweet honey. Her breathing was picking up, fear mixing with the feeling of a hand inside of her vagina apparent evidently.

It was quite obvious the guy didn't see many women very often.

He was depraved. The way he breathed heavily, his eyes taking every single emotion flickering across her open-booked face, or how his hands were in frenzied, needy movements, devouring her like a cold-blooded dragon.

_No wonder why nobody would even want to touch you—you're a sick pervert! _

"Mine," He said into her ear, digging his finger the deepest he ever dug before. Claire yelped aloud, closing her eyes as she felt her walls tighten around his finger, which was wiggling in a teasing manner within her.

Claire was vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper being pulled down, nor was she conscious of his finger leaving her lower lips. She's had sex plenty times in the past—numerous times with John, but none were like this. This was a first for her; shockingly, never once has she had sex _this_ rough.

Especially with a guy that once held a gun to her temple.

"Mine," He growled, slamming his member into her like a knife penetrating her skin. Claire inhaled deeply, clenching her jaw as he, once more, ran his tongue across her porcelain-like skin. His hands clawed around her frail neck, squeezing lightly, as if only reminding her of what _she _started.

She's the one who offered this to him—offered what she only had to offer. She was short of money, and didn't have any jewelry. She supposed he wanted to steal from her—or just murder someone random, but she had absolutely no idea it would lead to _this_. This was her own doing, so why should she back out of what she started?

He continued to slam into her, panting heavily into her ear, while Claire panted along with him. She was rocking from his momentum, and eventually got a hold of his shoulders for extra support, even though she hated the action she just did.

His eyes stayed on hers the entire time he was violating her. Claire was careful not to look into his, knowing that that was just what he was looking for.

She finally, after a long time of bracing for impact, felt liquid trickling down her legs. The man relaxed above her, nipping a bit at her earlobe as her own body felt like it was beaten up.

Exhaustion plagued her mind, and her eyelids were suddenly seeming heavier than before.

She could feel his fingers sliding between her legs again, and just as she began losing consciousness, she knew he was going to continue violating her while she was knocked out.

The last word she heard before she was once more lost in the irresistible darkness was:

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too disturbing for you all! Yes Lizard is a bit hearthless right now and really, really perverted, but that's how he was in the movie. Please let me know if you want him to go softer on Claire in the future, or to keep being rough and stuff. Thank you for the reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can! :) **


	3. Guilt

It soon grew to be early morning. And just as the sun began rising off in the clear distance, Claire groggily opened her eyes.

She lay there, blinking her eyes slowly as she dazed up at the ceiling. After pondering over whether this was reality or not—it seemed so _bizarre_ once she re-thought it all—she finally concluded that it had to be real. That horrible, reptile-like man was _real_, and this very room was real. No matter how much she wished this was all just a nightmare of some sort, which would probably be her worst one to rate, she knew that was untrue. Everything that happened…was true.

She stretched a bit, only to wince shortly afterwards. Her muscles ached, her throat felt raw, her eyes felt puffy, and her body basically felt used and battered up, reminding Claire of a rag doll. Sunlight was breaking through the window to her right, and Claire held back the urge to lift and cover her eyes.

_I feel like I've been beaten…with a bat. _

Weakly, the young woman rolled to her side, burying her head in the grimy pillow that met her. The scent of blood and sweat met her nose, and she let out a dry sob as she clutched onto the blankets surrounding her, sobbing weakly into the innocent pillow.

_I've just been raped more than once; I deserve to be fucking crying. _

Her legs felt warm from all the dried blood layering them, and her hair was so tangled, probably from that man pulling on it. Her breasts were very tender, throbbing from how that man grabbed them. Claire crawled into the fetal position, her sobs quieting as she seemed to calm down. She allowed the addition tears to roll, seeping into the pillow's fabric as she finally wiped the hair from her eyes, throwing her hair back over her shoulder.

She sat up, shaking violently as she did so, her womanly part crying out in dire need of a bath. Claire cussed under her breath, glancing down to her horror, to see she was bare naked.

Her hands reached behind her to grab the blanket, wrapping it securely around her battered form. She quivered under the blanket's warmth, contemplating over what to do.

_Should I try to escape? Is he still here—or did he just leave? Will he come back? I can't just run down the house with nothing but a blanket over me! _

The tears stung in her eyes once more, and she pushed them back the best she could. The thought of seeing that man was overwhelming enough.

_Think happy thoughts…think of Eve. Yeah! Think of how she's probably baking cookies or something…_

The thought of her little sister only brought a lump in her throat. It was then that Claire realized just how much she loved her baby sister, the girl who she taught many life lessons to. Sure she was normally a big jerk to the little girl, but she still loved her dearly. God how she wished she could see her one last time….

_That bastard John probably doesn't even know I'm gone…he's probably in Arizona now with his stupid family, drinking coffee. _

Her face reddened in fury. Sure she actually felt a little guilty for turning down his proposal, but it was absolutely _inhumane_ to dump someone—no matter who it was—on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere.

_Good thing I didn't marry him, shows how much he **loved** me. _

Suddenly, Claire nearly jumped out of her skin when a noise broke to her left, the side that was practically unseen to her. Thinking it was that man, Claire let out a gasp, jerking backwards to whirl around and see who it was.

It was that girl. The very same girl who came in the first place to see she was awake.

Their eyes met and Claire gaped openly at her, seeing the girl's face was covered in a red hood. _She must be shy…._

All that Claire could see, with the hood halfway over the girl's face, was her lips. She had extremely tanned skin, from living out here probably, and she looked extremely young. Claire couldn't help but feel that the girl didn't match this crazed environment. _Perhaps she's with that crazy, mutated guy…._

"Sad," The girl said softly, so softly, that Claire had to listen very closely to comprehend. "Why….sad?"

Claire just stared at her. "What?"

The girl shuffled her feet a bit, and it was then that Claire realized that the girl seemed to be very shy. Withdrawn, bashful. "Why….girl..sad?" Claire watched as the girl picked up hands, and to her shock, saw some of the fingers seemed glued together. _So she **is** deformed as well.._ The girl made a crying motion with her hands, tilting her head to the side as she stared up at Claire.

"It's nothing." Claire stuttered, something she rarely did. "I…I'm just a little, well…"

"Don't like it here?" The girl questioned, getting bolder by the second.

_Your father or whatever, just raped me! Do you want me to feel happy? _

"That stupid guy," Claire seethed, "whoever is he, just fricking touched me in ways I shouldn't allow _anyone_ to touch. Well, only people I like."

"Don't like….L-Lizard?"

Claire stared down at her. "Lizard?"

The girl tucked something within the hood, most likely her hair, behind her ear. Claire couldn't help but stare at her deformed fingers, wondering how the girl did half the things she could even do with them. "Bro-th-er."

"He's your _brother_?" Claire scoffed. "He looks more like he could be your _father_."

"No…he not old…young." The girl persisted.

"How old are you?" Claire asked.

Suddenly, a noise erupted throughout the house. Claire, and surprisingly, the girl jumped from it. The girl turned to Claire, shaking visibly.

"I…go." She stuttered, trotting quickly from the room, her hood flapping behind her as she went.

Claire paled as she heard footsteps carry up the stairs outside the bedroom, and as a shadow crossed into the room, her eyes widened and her breath halted.

_Oh no…_

* * *

John woke up to the smell of waffles.

"Good morning!" His mother greeted him cheerfully, bending over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He grumbled something, stretching for a moment before he stood up. "How did you sleep, honey?"

The man glared at the wall the entire time. He definitely didn't have good dreams—not at all.

They were all about Claire.

He shook the sad thought from his mind, wishing he could forget all about the woman he dearly loved, and smiled down at his mother, who was throwing most of his dirty clothes into the hamper that would soon go into the washer. "I slept fine."

"Your aunt has breakfast ready." She told him, heaving a huge pile into the hamper, which was stretching from all the piles in it. "Go eat, Son!"

The night before, John arrived in a sour mood, not even greeting anyone as he just went to bed. His mother was wondering why his girlfriend wasn't here, because he told her she was coming.

She eyed him suspiciously as he slid into a t-shirt. "Hey, I thought your girlfriend was coming."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." Was her muffled response, his nose getting caught in his shirt as he tried shoving it down his head. His mother rolled her eyes, aiding him in doing his mission, easily sliding it down his slim form. He mumbled a thanks.

"What happened? She had an emergency?"

_No, I just dumped her on the side of the road._

Guilt swelled in his chest. He frowned to himself, feeling horrible for what he did to her. Even though he was so angry at her for turning him down—which really bruised his ego—he knew that dumping her, literally, was utterly wrong, no matter just how harsh she was to him. For all he knew, she could be out in the desert starving.

He loved her. He loved her smile, the way her hair smelled so fresh and like honey, or the way her giggle sounded like little bells. But he hated her as well. Hated how she never truly loved him like he loved her, or hated how she only liked having sex, instead of doing anything romantic. Oh how he wished he could've changed her…

_She's no longer my problem. Since we've broken up, she's on her own._

He sounded really selfish, but he didn't care. After bending over to do _everything_ she wanted, he finally wanted to do something for _him_.

John struggled to even speak without his voice trembling. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, honey. I'm so sorry." His mother hugged him in a motherly way, and he hugged her back. "Go get something to eat. I'm sure you two will solve this when you get back to Texas."

Claire was an amazing girl. But like every girl out in the world, she had her faults. Sure John liked how she always seemed interested in his body, but when it got overboard, he grew bored of that. He wanted something _more_. He wanted her to be with him, not just as two bodies—but as two _souls_. He loved her, and he wanted their souls to be together. But, apparently, she didn't want that.

But he did regret leaving her on the side of the road. That's something he would've never thought he could even do, no matter how dire the situation was.

Maybe he should go back for her….

"Go on," His mother interrupted his thoughts. "You'd better eat before they get cold."

"You're right." John hurried from the room, passing by the hallway he's always grown up in.

_I need to stop worrying about her. For all I know, she's probably in a five stat hotel with a hot guy that gave her a ride. Yeah, that's probably what she's doing. She's probably happy she's rid of me trying to persuade her to get married. What I need to do, is find someone else. Forget about Claire. _

Claire. The name that used to send warm feelings inside of him now made his face go pale, and tears to swell in his eyes.

He clenched his jaw, sitting down at the dinner table as he waited patiently for his aunt to serve him a plate of waffles. She was talking to him, but he muted her out.

For some odd reason, all he could think about was Claire. What was she doing? Did she find the gas station? What if she never found it?

His face paled again, and worry upset his stomach. What if she…_died_? Would that mean he was the one who killed her? Was he responsible?

He suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Boy," His aunt announced, "you don't look so good. Look like you're gonna get sick or something. What's wrong?"

He looked up, seeing her worried face, and something made him relax.

_Just forget about….Claire._

"Nothing. I'm fine."

* * *

"Cry fer me.." The reptile-like man sneered in Claire's face, while she struggled to hold back her tears as he was groping her breasts brutally. She winced, feeling bruises form under his cold-blooded skin, the tears stinging in her eyes, blurring her vision altogether. "Cry!"

"P-please!" Claire stammered, gritting her teeth as he leaned down to lick her nipple. Her body was trembling under his very touch, much to the man's delight.

"Pretty," He said in fascination, his other hand lowering back to Claire's butt. She gasped out loud, feeling him swat her lightly—although it sent tremors of goose bumps to go across her skin—and she jumped into his torso, away from his hand that was cupping her bottom.

He shook off the hat that was on his face, the hat falling silently off the bed as the man positioned himself between her legs. His hands clawed at her ankles, wrapping them steadily around his waist as his tongue lapped at her lips impatiently. Claire firmly kept her lips closed, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to keep silent, which wasn't what he wanted.

She was certainly in a dragon's lair at the moment.

"You say anythin'," He panted in her ear, lust obviously driving his frenzied state. Claire stilled as his finger began teasing her private folds. "This…is..your fault."

Claire knew he was right. She told him she'd do anything as long as he didn't kill her, so basically she could've been dead right now.

Maybe she would've been just too lucky to have avoided this. And luck never seemed to be on her side these days.

Just ask John.

He then began pounding his finger, not lightly, into her pussy. Claire cried out—not in pleasure—but in horror as he pumped her in a violent manner. Tears were now streaming down her face as he watched the expressions flickering in her eyes, enjoying the torture he was giving her.

She finally had the nerve to look back into his soulless eyes, "What _are_ you?"

He never answered her. Her question seemed to encourage him to bring torture to her, and before she knew it, the man shoved her off the bed, her chin landing heavily as she fell on her stomach. Claire grunted from the sudden pain coursing through her mind, struggling weakly to even lift her head from the floorboards.

"Naughty…" The man said from on top of her, and Claire felt him crouch behind her. His hands grabbed a hold of her waist, picking her upwards as she buried her head into her hands.

"Stop it!" She protested, feeling his hands softly stroke her bottom. She bit nervously onto her lower lip as she felt him softly, almost tenderly, caress her bottom—in a manner that John himself would do.

_What the hell is he doing? _

A loud ringing sound echoed throughout the tiny room as a burning pain crossed the thick skin on her bottom, and Claire waited a few moments to finally yelp when he began swatting her bottom with his bare hands. He wasn't going easy on her, obviously because Claire began squirming, trying to wriggle forward as the pain began getting worse and worse, and her bottom couldn't escape the pain.

It just kept coming.

Claire had a feeling that if someone was standing even at the bottom of this house, or whatever it was, that they would be able to hear the man hitting her bottom. She felt her bottom was screaming, aching from the pain that was currently being delivered.

"Juice," The man said in a hoarse voice, and Claire nearly gagged when he shoved a finger in her hole from behind. She dug her nails into the floorboards, pursing her lips as she felt him finger-fuck her and slap her bottom.

_You sick freak! _

The inside of her was still extremely tender from the events that took place during the night, even when she was sleeping. So when his finger, without mercy, dug and wiggled inside of her, Claire felt as if he was stabbing his finger into her very _skin_. She kicked her feet helplessly as he laughed at her pain, his lips kissing her butt cheek as he delivered another blow to her innocent and poor bottom.

"LIZARD!"

A voice seemed to make the walls rattle, and as Claire finally realized that someone was screaming, and running up the stairs, the man behind her, paused, his hand gripping her butt cheek and his finger remaining inside of her as he turned to glare at the doorway.

Claire's face reddened deeply, seeing a woman throw open the door, her face livid. Claire tried to squirm away from Lizard, but he held her steadily in place.

"Lizard!" She yelled, glaring down at them. She was bold, and horribly obese. Claire shivered from the very sight of this huge woman _furious_.

_If she body slammed me…I'd be dead._

"What're you doin?" The woman demanded, hands on hips. "I leave for a day and you have _this_!" She pointed to Claire, who was now trying to hide her head in her hands, dying from the humiliation of being seen in this kind of position.

_Kill me now….let me hide under a rock. _

Lizard only grunted as a response, obviously not liking how the woman was talking to him. Claire stiffened when he bit down on her butt cheek, causing her to yelp loudly, flailing powerlessly as he held her down.

"LIZARD STOP THIS NOW!" The woman snarled, coming forward to violently smack him on the head. Lizard, recovering swiftly from the harsh blow, growled and shoved Claire forward, coming to a standing position.

"Wha the fuck Mama!" He shouted back. Claire held back a cough of disgust when she heard him call her "Mama". "I busy!"

"I don't give a damn!" She screamed right back. "You can't just bring someone in here like this! We gotta eat, ya know!"

Claire heard what she said about eating, and froze. _What the hell does she mean? _

"She..use as breeder." Lizard told her gruffly, as if that was obvious. "She….tasty."

"We don't need no more breeders." The woman lowered her voice. "We just need something to _eat_."

Suddenly, the truth managed to click inside Claire's mind. She held back a mouthful of vomit as she realized that not only they were originally planning to _kill _her…

…they were planning to _eat_ her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Seriously, I'm sooo happy by all the reviews I'm getting :) **

**kaaayyytteee, your review means a lot to me because I love your Hills Have Eyes story! I want to dedicate this story to YOU, because you inspired me to write with HHE =)**

**But thank you to all my other reviewers! :) I shall update ASAP**


End file.
